Sincerely, Hisoka
by Kumachannanoda
Summary: What if Muraki figured out how to take over Tsuzuki's mind, not unlike how Saganaatsu had? How will this affect his and Hisoka's newly budding relationship? Tsu/His. Mur/Tsu and Mur/His if you squint. Character Death warning.


"Uh! Good morning, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki called to his partner, when said blond walked into the library. He held out a Styrofoam box.

Hisoka blinked as the box was placed in his hands. "What's this?" He wondered.

"It's food! I've been noticing you've been getting thinner, and you look reeeeeally tired. So.. Will you eat it? I know it's your favorite!" Tsuzuki chimed. "Chazuke and Chawanmushi. Right? I even purposely went to that place a couple blocks from my apartment you like for it!" He grinned.

Opening the box, Hisoka looked inside and his features softened. "...Thank you, Tsuzuki..." He mumbled and walked towards one of the tables.

Tsuzuki tilted his head. "Eh? Huh? Huh? Where are you going?"

"It's a lot of food. That place is expensive. Tatsumi-san will be mad if you bought that much for only one person." Hisoka sat down, and broke the chopsticks that were taped to the box apart.

Tsuzuki was still confused. "Oookay. Well, I'll take the blame.."

"I mean get over here and help me eat this, dummy." The emerald eyed shinigami rolled his eyes.

"Oooh yay! Do you want me to feed you too?!" Tsuzuki bounded towards his partner.

"IDIOT!!!"

....

"Tsuzuki-san... Open your eyes and sit up, Tsuzuki-san."

Slowly, amethyst eyes opened from a deep sleep. They were blank and dull. Tsuzuki pulled the blankets from his body and sat up in his bed, placing his feet on the fluffy blue carpet of his bedroom.

"Destroy the object closest to your heart in this room!!"

A hand that seemed to be fighting against itself picked up a paper weight on Tsuzuki's bedside table as he stood. He faced the wall near his door and threw the paper weight.

Suddenly, Tsuzuki's eyes came to life, and with shaking hands, he turned on the lights and got on his hands and knee's at the object he had thrown the weight at.

A picture lay on the ground. Broken glass and pieces of the frame were scattered around and on it. The picture was of Tsuzuki glomping Hisoka in a sunflower garden. Watari had taken it. It meant quite a lot to the man. Hisoka had even framed it himself after being at a loss for a birthday gift for his partner.

When he picked up the picture, Tsuzuki noticed a small folded piece of paper between it and the back of the frame. Curiously, he picked it up and un-folded it. On it, was a note.. Written in Hisoka's handwriting.

Hey, um... Yeah, I'm sorry about the sucky gift. But I'll get you a pie or something sometime, too.

Tsuzuki smiled. The boy had done that already. Several times.

I just wanted to say thank you... For no reason... For everything. I don't know.

You're a great guy, Tsuzuki. And I hope.. That one day, we'll be able to open up to each other. I know we're not ready for that kind of step though, not yet... But do know, that you're the first person I have ever cared for. And the person that I care for the most. Please don't forget that.

I don't know if you'll figure out that I put this letter in here... But if you're reading this, I suppose you have either not liked my gift and decided to wreck it, or it was broken accidentally.

Happy Birthday, dummy.  
Sincerely, Hisoka.

That letter made Tsuzuki's heart melt. It was the most feelings he had gotten from Hisoka since Kyoto. And that had been a while ago.

But he couldn't get wrapped up in his feelings for Hisoka. He had to figure out what or who the hell made him smash the picture in the first place.

....

"Tsuzuki. Can I talk to you?" Hisoka asked, putting his pen down and standing from his desk.

Blinking, Tsuzuki stood as well. "Yeah.. How 'bout we go outside?"

...

"So what's up?" Hisoka wondered, looking to the path as he stuffed his hands into his jean pockets.

"Um... Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" The older chuckled, scratching his head.

Hisoka shook his head, ignoring the last question. "You're upset by something one minute, and the next, you're ecstatic. What's the matter with you? It's quite annoying."

Tsuzuki reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the note he had found last night and handed it to Hisoka. "I'm sorry I ruined your gift... But... something happened last night.. And.. I think someone controlled me.."

Blushing slightly that Tsuzuki had read his confession, Hisoka tilted his head up to his partner. "What do you mean someone controlled you?"

"I mean someone told me to smash the picture frame. For what reason, I don't know... But the voice was familiar." The brunette explained.

"Can you hear the voice in your mind? Like, could you replay it if you wanted to?" Hisoka asked, stepping closer and holding out his hand. "Let me read your thoughts.."

Tsuzuki nodded and entwined their fingers together, thinking of the voice he had heard. A heavy wind blew Hisoka's hair and clothes as he closed his emerald eyes. After a moment, Hisoka's grip tightened, and his expression grew to look like he was in pain. Tsuzuki quickly drew his hand back and the boys eyes flew open and he stumbled back.

"..im... It's... him.." Hisoka rasped out, raising his arm in horror as the red marks started appearing on his skin. ".. Muraki made you do it.."

...

"I'll.. get some coffee. You want a lot of sugar, right?" Hisoka said, standing from the couch in their office. It was late at night and neither of them had thought to leave and go home. They had just been staying in each others company.

Tsuzuki nodded and watched as the blond walked out of the room before leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Tsuzuki-san... I believe you've figured out that it's me controlling you. Now, would you like to see how powerful our powers are when we are together? How about on that new employee. Yamashita, was it?"

...

BOOM!

Hisoka looked up, startled from pouring the coffee. Suddenly, the emergency alarms went off. He dropped the coffee cup, ignoring the mess it made and ran out of the break room, and down the hall to where the sound had come from.

....

"Fire of the tern snake...!! Touda!" Hisoka flinched when he reached outside, a few of the Sakura Blossom tree's were burning... Along with the body of one of the new Shinigami. It seemed he had gotten there too late. "Tsuzuki?! TSUZUKI!!"

"Ahh. The bouya. So nice to see you again."

Hisoka's eyes widened and he spun around. Tsuzuki stood there, smirking. The voice that had spoken to him was Muraki's. But it was his loveable partner that stood there. When he looked closer he could see tears streaming from the lifeless violet eyes. "You're not Tsuzuki! Leave him alone, Muraki!!!"

"You've figured it out. I have to give you credit, but-" Muraki, still in Tsuzuki's body, grabbed Hisoka by the throat and easily lifted him from the ground. "I still loathe you. And you will die. I will see to it that it is done by the hands of the one you love."

"Le-.. Let go!" Hisoka rasped, clawing at Tsuzuki's hand.

Muraki brought Hisoka over to the flames, and held him over them, letting them lick at his feet, instantly burning them with their intense heat.

"KUROSAKI!!! TSUZUKI!!!" Konoe's voice yelled.

Turning Tsuzuki's head, Muraki frowned. The rest of the Shinigami had found them. "Seems we'll have to meet at a later date."

Then, Hisoka was released, and about to collapse farther then his shins into the fire, when Tsuzuki quickly pulled him out.

Konoe, Tatsumi and Watari ran up to them. Everyone else stood back. "What the hell is the matter with you, Tsuzuki?!" Tatsumi demanded.

Tsuzuki ignored their questions, just embraced Hisoka's unburned upper body tightly. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry...!"

"His legs are really bad. We have to get him to the infirmary. Tatsumi, could you carry him? I have to find bandages and the right pain killers." Watari stated, after inspecting the blond's burnt legs.

Tatsumi gently pushed Tsuzuki out of the way and picked up Hisoka, who seemed to be quite out of it, cradling him in his arms and quickly rushing towards the infirmary.

....

"I want to see Tsuzuki! Where is he?!" Hisoka demanded, only minutes after waking from being unconscious. His legs ached, stung, burned, etc. But he ignored the pain. A blanket was over them, and he was afraid to even look the shape they were in. Blood stained sheets and bandages were in the garbage.

Watari looked down. "He's with Enma-Daioh. Or will be soon. To discuss his punishment."

Hisoka blinked. "Punishment? For what?! It wasn't HIS fault!!"

This time, Watari was confused. "Of course it was, Bon.. He's one of the best friends I've ever had, and I hate to say it but.. He killed a rookie and he almost killed you."

"He didn't SAY anything?! Watari-san, it was MURAKI! MURAKI WAS CONTROLLING HIM!!" Hisoka threw the blankets off his legs, and faltered for a moment, only when he saw his bloodily bandaged legs. He quickly got off the bed, only to collapse, screaming out in pain.

"Bon!! What the hell are you doing?!" The scientist quickly pulled him up and tried to place him back in the bed, but Hisoka refused.

"Get me to him! Right now!!"

...

"Tsuzuki!!"

Looking dully up from his task of opening the large golden doors, Tsuzuki saw Watari pushing a wheelchaired Hisoka towards him, at a very speedy rate. It would have been a very comical moment if not for the things that had happened.

"You fucking idiot! How could you have not told them that Muraki was controlling you!!" Hisoka demanded.

"I deserve the punishment.. I let myself be controlled so easily. I killed someone again, I hurt you.. And now look at your legs... They're-"

"My legs are NOT important! You could lose your job! Your whole afterlife!... And if you really want that.. After I'd finally thought we could have something together.. So be it. You're not as amazing as I thought you were." Hisoka gripped the wheels of the wheel chair and started to leave, but Tsuzuki quickly got in front of him. (Watari had left the room at this point to give them some privacy)

"I'm sorry Hisoka I-... I thought you were angry at me.. And right now, you're all I have keeping me sane. And if you hated me.. It wouldn't be able to tolerate it." Tsuzuki said sincerely.

Hisoka's face softened. "Dummy.. I could never hate you.. Maybe find you extremely annoying and immature.. But never to the point of hating you."

Tsuzuki smiled and kneeled down to be at Hisoka's level. "... Friends?" He held out his hand.

Hisoka seemed disappointed, but he nodded and took Tsuzuki's hand. "Yeah... Now, let's go and tell them the truth.."

...

"So... what was the verdict?" Tatsumi asked, after he and Konoe heard the story from Watari when Tsuzuki came, wheeling Hisoka out from Enma's room.

"I have a month's suspension... And seeing as Hisoka's legs won't be healing anytime soon, it'll be good." Tsuzuki informed.

Watari stepped up, solemnly. "Actually.. His legs won't be healing at all. Yes, I can restore the skin.. But the damage to the nerve is done. Even a Shinigami's healing power can't help him. With some physical therapy he won't have to use a wheel chair. But he won't be able to ever stand on his own again. His legs won't be strong enough."

Everyone was silent, and now, even more depressed. A dark, and hollow laugh, coming from Hisoka broke it.

"H-Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Hahahahaha!! I guess I really am useless now!" Hisoka's laughter after finishing his sentence, slowly turned into sobs. "What .. What am I.. going to do now?!" He cried, burying his face into his hands.

The blonde was then picked up into Tsuzuki's arms and held bridal style. He continued sobbing. "I'll... take him back to the infirmary.."

...

One week later-

"Here, Bon. Crutches! You're 5'6, right? So these should be perfect! You can use them in about two or three weeks." Watari chimed, setting the two wooden crutches on the infirmary bed.

Hisoka's legs had healed about as much as they could, though they still hurt him to put pressure on them. Save for a few patches of darkened skin and scars, Hisoka's legs looked normal. "Thank you Watari-san. For everything."

"Nooo problem." After a quick wave, Watari walked out of the room.

When the scientist left, Hisoka pulled the covers from his bare legs and grimaced at them. What was he supposed to do now? "'Cause everyone's scared of a kid on crutches." He mumbled sarcastically.

"I sure am!"

Hisoka looked up and rolled his eyes. "Don't try to make me feel better... Can you take me home now?"

Tsuzuki walked to Hisoka's bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Yeah. Are you all set?" He wondered.

"Mm-hm.. But, can you help me into the wheelchair?" The blond asked.

"Sure can~" The older shinigami had Hisoka wrap his arms around his neck and then slid his own arms under Hisoka's knee's and plopped him into the wheel chair carefully.

...

2 Weeks later.

It was raining quite hard. Hisoka was able to get around easier now that he was able to use the crutches. He was currently sitting on the window sill which had a cushion and some pillows, just looking out to the street.

Konoe was going to allow him back to the Ministry to work. Just not field work anymore, or at least anytime soon until he was used to his lack of certain abilities.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hisoka noticed a dark figure standing in the middle of his street. He stretched his empathy out to feel who it was. "Tsuzuki...?" He asked himself, using his crutches to stand, then walked towards the door where his shoes were.

....

"Oi! Tsuzuki!"

Said man looked up from his wet feet and saw Hisoka walking out of his apartment on his new crutches. He looked angry.

"What the hell are you doing out here in the rain?! Idiot! You could get sick!" Hisoka exclaimed when he reached him, feeling even shorter now that he was on crutches. As if he wasn't already.

Tsuzuki shrugged. "I haven't seen you for about a week and a half now... I missed you.. But then I got scared."

Blinking, Hisoka shook his head. "Why would be scared?"

".. I could hurt you again..."

Hisoka looked down, his shoulders starting to tremble. "...You... You idiot!" He growled.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki reached out, but stopped himself when the soaked blond lifted his head.

"It's NOT your fault that my legs are messed up!! How many fucking times do I have to tell you?! Sure, you saw it happen to me, but it WASN'T you! It was Muraki!" Hisoka yelled.

"I'm sorry Hisoka.. I'm so sor-"

The younger cut him off by throwing down his crutches, and throwing his arms around the brunette's neck, pressing his lips against Tsuzuki's.

At first, Tsuzuki was stunned, but he slowly responded and closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Hisoka's slim waist, keeping him a lot stabler then he was before. He soon took control of the kiss and made it a lot more passionate by slipping his tongue inside of Hisoka's mouth.

After a moment, Hisoka pulled away, but only by a centimeter and smirked breathlessly. "I knew that would shut you up.."

Tsuzuki held the boy up with one arm, kissing him once again, as he leaned down and grabbed his crutches. He then walked them both towards Hisoka's apartment.

...

"Tsuzuki... I'm not ready.. for that kind of connection yet.." Hisoka mumbled as he was nestled into Tsuzuki's arms.

"I understand." Tsuzuki smiled and gently brushed the boys hair. "I can wait. And even if you never want to, I'll understand."

Hisoka smiled. "Thank you." He then leaned up and quickly kissed Tsuzuki on the cheek.

....

The next day~

"Ah... Ah... AHCHOO!!"

Hisoka glared at Tsuzuki who had just sneezed, while blowing his own nose. "Dumbass." He then broke into a fit of coughing.

...

"Hi, I'm here to pick up my paycheck."

Hisoka didn't turn from his computer, and opened the file cabinet next to him. "Sure. I'll need your na-... Wait a minute." He swiveled in his chair and rolled his eyes. "Tsuzuki... It's only Monday. You can't trick me."

"Awww. And here I just get back from doing a weeks worth of field work without even a kiss." Tsuzuki pouted.

"I'm not going to spend a good 15 seconds getting up with my crutches when you can just bend down to me." Hisoka scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Fiiiiine." Tsuzuki huffed and leaned down, planting a small kiss on Hisoka's pink lips.

Hisoka smacked his lips when Tsuzuki pulled away. "You taste all sugary. How much money did you spend on them?"

Tsuzuki crossed his arms behind his back and started to back away, feigning innocence. "Umm... Only a little..." He chuckled nervously.

"Tsuzuki. You're lying to me. I could tell even if I wasn't an empath." The blond glared and crossed his arms. "How. Much. Did. You. Spend?"

"Uhhh... Gotta go! See you later!" Tsuzuki then made a run for it.

Sighing, Hisoka spun back around to his computer and shut the file cabinet before going back to typing. "He is soooo lucky I am on crutches."

....

Tsuzuki handed the delivery boy a twenty, telling him to keep the change and walked back to his kitchen where Hisoka was sitting on top of the small island in the middle. He set the bag of food next to him and went to grab forks and a stool for himself.

When he was settled, he handed Hisoka a fork and they both dug in. "Are you staying again, tonight?" Tsuzuki wondered after swallowing.

"If you don't mind... I mean, if I'm cramping your style I could go back to my apartment..." Hisoka shrugged and poked at his food.

"No, no. I would rather you stay here. I was just wondering... " He then stiffened and the fork fell from his hand. "Agh.." He hissed and clutched at his head.

Hisoka placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked, worried.

"Ye-Yeah. I'm fine.. U-Um.. Hisoka... Nnng... Get your crutches... an-and call Tatsumi.." Tsuzuki gritted his teeth and stood from his stool, stepping away from the boy.

"Why? Tsuzuki, what's the matter?"

Tsuzuki slammed his fist down on the island, making Hisoka jump. "Dammit, Hisoka! Just do as I say!"

After looking at his former partner nervously, Hisoka grabbed his crutches and used them to support himself as he slid from the counter top. He went to the other room and flipped open his cellphone, dialing Tatsumi's number. "What am I supposed to tell him?!" He exclaimed as the phone rang.

"See if you can sta- AAGH!" Tsuzuki screamed in pain.

Hisoka dropped his phone and quickly went back to the kitchen. Tsuzuki was laying on the floor. He let himself fall to the ground and shook him frantically. "Tsuzuki! Oi, Tsuzuki! Wake up!" He cried.

Tsuzuki's hand twitched, and Hisoka breathed a sigh of relief. "Tsuzuki..." He whispered, and pulled the man's head into his lap.

Suddenly, dull amethyst eyes snapped opened, slightly startling Hisoka. But what started him even more were the emotions. Anger, frustration, sadism, lust, but there was also a faint trace a despair and worry.

"You're... Muraki.." Hisoka breathed out, his lips quivering. He pushed him off of his lap and grabbed for his crutches.

Muraki was too quick for him. He got up and easily took the crutches from Hisoka and slammed on of them down, right onto the blond's hand, smirking when he heard the sickening crunch.

"Kkkh!... Mu-Muraki! Why can't you just.. leave us the fuck alone?!" Hisoka hissed, in pain knowing that more than one bone in his hand had broken.

Feigning innocence, Muraki kneeled in front of the boy he had killed years before. "You two are just way too fun to play with." He stroked Hisoka's face. ".. Now, let's see those legs." He flipped Hisoka around, so he was now on his back.

"D-DON'T TOUCH ME!!" Hisoka cried out as Muraki unbuttoned his jeans, he desperately fought against the grip Muraki now had with his left hand on his wrists.

With his right hand, Muraki wrenched Hisoka's pants off of his ruined legs, the smirk never leaving his lips. The curse marks, by now, had appeared. "Hmmm... They're still as beautiful as that night. Perhaps I shall do something to you again, right now on this floor." He, still in Tsuzuki's body, got on top of Hisoka and ground his erection into the boy's underwear clad crotch.

Hisoka gasped out, tears forming in the corners of his emerald eyes. "St-stop! I don't want.. it!"

"We can't always get what we want, bouya... And you're one of the main reasons I don't have what I want right now." Unable to suppress his anger, Muraki grabbed Hisoka by the throat, squeezing quite tightly. "I really don't like you."

"That's no reason to hurt a child, Muraki-san." A voice called from the entrance of the kitchen.

The two looked up and saw Tatsumi and Watari standing there, their arms crossed.

Grinning, Muraki stood, brushing off Tsuuzki's clothes. Watari immediately rushed to Hisoka's aid, pulling him tightly to his chest.

"What are you going to do? No damage can hurt me. It will all affect Tsuzuki-san." Muraki stated, leaning against the corner, quirking an eyebrow to Tatsumi.

"Bastard! Let him go!" Hisoka yelled.

"What will you do, bouya? You've had many chances already. Even before you were rendered useless." The doctor said, he slipped a hand into Tsuzuki's pocket. "Well, we must be going. I have many things to discuss with Tsuzuki-san."

Tatsumi couldn't do or say anything. Just watched as the body of his former partner dissipated.

....

"Do you know why you are here, Tsuzuki-san?" Muraki asked, walking in a circle around the infuriated brunette.

"Not exactly... But I'm pretty sure you want something from me." Tsuzuki crossed his arms, seated in a metal folding chair. "So please, enlighten me." He said sarcastically.

Muraki stopped in front of him. "Smart man. Another reason why I love you so... You see, I have this little.. Nuisance... A beautiful, blond, and emerald eyed nuisance. And I need you to rid of him for me."

Slanting his eyes, Tsuzuki stood up. "I'm not ridding of anyone for you! ESPECIALLY not my Hisoka!"

Muraki quirked an eyebrow. "Your Hisoka? I do believe the bouya belongs to me. Both of you do. You are my favorite dolls, though, you are the good one... The bouya is useless and broken now. I've had my fun with him."

"Don't talk about him like that. He's not an object!" Tsuzuki exclaimed, clenching his fists.

"Sure, sure. Anyways, I have a deal for you. I want you, to kill him. I don't want to hear his name escape your gorgeous lips anymore. If you don't agree, I will relentlessly use your body and ruin JuOhCho, your friends, and helpless living humans.. And I'll use your body and have my way with the bouya, over, and over again." The silver haired man sat down on the chair Tsuzuki was previously sitting on, and crossed his legs. "So, what will it be?"

"I..."

....

"Tsuzuki! Oh thank god, you're alright!" Hisoka dropped his crutches and used the desk in the living room to support himself so he could wrap his arms around the taller man's neck. He received no response. Hisoka pulled back a little, keeping a good grip on Tsuzuki's shoulders, so he could keep himself stable. "You don't have to be upset, I'm fine."

Tsuzuki set Hisoka on the couch and propped his crutches near him. He then kneeled in front of the boy and rested his hands on the boys knee's. "Hisoka.. Do you love me?... Because, I've never told you this.. But, I am desperately in love with you. And I need to know if you feel the same."

"I-I... Yeah.. Yeah, I do.. " Hisoka admitted, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. He felt the comforting warmth as Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his lap. Though, .. It didn't feel as though Tsuzuki was telling him something. "What's the matter, Tsuzuki? Your shields are really tight.."

Shaking his head, the brunette got onto the couch and pushed Hisoka down. "Nothing, it's nothing." He then shushed the boy's protests with a kiss. After a moment, he pulled away and breather hotly into Hisoka's ear. "Let me make love to you, Hisoka.." He whispered and nipped at the lobe gently, for affect.

"Why are.. you acting so weird?" The blond asked breathlessly as Tsuzuki started kissing his neck. "What's Muraki done to you?" He wondered.

"Do NOT mention that name. Will you let me, or not?"

Hisoka turned his head, afraid to look his former partner in the eyes. "Y.. Yes.. I'm ready..."

Smiling for the first time that day, Tsuzuki grabbed Hisoka's face and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

....

"I love you so much, Hisoka..." Tsuzuki mumbled, stroking the boy's bare arm as they lay breathlessly on the couch, nude and spooning.

Hisoka turned his head and smiled gently. "I love you too..." He placed a hand on Tsuzuki's cheek and stared into his amethyst eyes. "You're so beautiful..."

Tsuzuki sat up and grabbed his jacket, starting to dig inside the pocket, Hisoka watched happily, ecstatic that he had left Muraki in the past, that he and Tsuzuki could be together.

The elder finally found what he was looking for, and clenched it in his hand, so Hisoka couldn't see what it was. "I'm sorry, Hisoka..."

Blinking, Hisoka tilted his head slightly. "Sorry? What are you- Ah!" The blond gasped when Tsuzuki jabbed a needle into his neck, injecting some type of fluid. He trembled, and fell back onto the pillows of the couch, suddenly feeling extremely weak. "You... Why?" His emerald eyes drooped.

"You'll wake up soon, Hisoka.. He'll explain."

".. He?.." And then, the boy's eyes shut and his body went limp.

...

When Hisoka opened his eyes, he was extremely uncomfortable and stiff. He was currently laying on a stone platform, covered in white roses and their petals, inside some sort of church or place of prayer. He tried to move, but his body refused to cooperate.

"Ah. I see you are awake. Good evening, bouya."

Hisoka moved his eyes to where the voice was coming from. Muraki was sitting on one of the pews, smirking. He stood up and walked to Hisoka.

"What the FUCK did you to me?" The blond asked.

Muraki placed a hand to his chest. "Why, Hisoka.. I did nothing to you. I've just been sitting here and watching you. You know the person who just claimed his love for you? The one you allowed to fuck you? He was the one who did it all." Muraki sneered.

"You... You're lying.. He wouldn't do that! Tsuzuki loves me!" His emerald eyes then widened in realization. Tsuzuki HAD done something to him to make him pass out. ".. But... why?"

"To save himself the guilt of killing many people. He chose strangers over you. You mean nothing to him."

"Kill me..." Hisoka mumbled, closing his eyes. Afraid of the tears that were forming.

Muraki blinked. "What was that?"

"JUST KILL ME YOU BASTARD!!! DO IT! DO IT!!!!" The blonde cried. He opened his eyes, salty tears now streaming freely from them. ".. Please... Just do me this one favor... I.. I have no one... Nothing to live for.. Tsuzuki was.. is everything to me... And if he's happy.. I'll do anything for him..." He whispered.

"I'm glad you feel that way, bouya." Muraki slipped a knife and wire from his coat pocket and moved it towards Hisoka's throat. "You're probably going to die, slowly and painfully. I'm sorry, but I wanted the final death of a beautiful boy to be.. Well, beautiful."

Hisoka's eyes closed and he let out a shuddering breath. "Make it as quick as possible..."

Tsuzuki shakily opened the doors to the chapel and walked down the aisle of pews to the alter.

Hisoka lay, pale, cold, and bloody on the stone pillar. He wasn't moving, nor was he breathing. A deep wound was sliced into his neck, thin wires dug deep into the wound to ensure that The Guardian's healing abilities wouldn't come into play. Along with his neck, Hisoka had wire tightly wrapped around each of his wrists which had bled profusely as well.

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered, and reached a gentle finger to wipe the small drop of blood from the corner of Hisoka's lips. Tears filled his eyes... It was for the best... right?

"You're wrong Hisoka... I'm not the beautiful one... You are..."

He found a note on Hisoka's chest. His normally gorgeous and curvy penmanship was now shaky and messy. But it was unmistakeably his.

Tsuzuki,

You'd better realize I'm doing this for you... And I hope you'll love me for it. Please try and think of me every once in a while... I think maybe somehow it'd finally let me rest in peace. Don't even think of apologizing over and over to my grave. Don't think of me in that way... Just remember the happy times, alright?

I love you so much. And I have no regrets.

Sincerely,  
Hisoka.

Fin.

Oh dear. So, I have this HUGE document file that I started probably over four years ago filled with fanfictions I've written over the years. I came across this, and remembered writing the beginning with the photo, and Hisoka losing mobilitiy of his legs, but I completely forgot about the rest. I was surprised to find out I had actually finished it.

I decided to go through it and edit it without changing the story at all like I'm doing with "The Untitled Journey of You" and just upload it as is. Sorry if the grammar sucks, I mainly looked for spelling errors. XD

I like it, though I guess I like torturing Hisoka. He definitely got the shitty end of the stick in this fic. 


End file.
